


She's Worth It

by Greyregal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyregal/pseuds/Greyregal
Summary: Day 6 of the OQ Prompt Party 2018Prompts 23 and 126If you love her, she is worth it





	She's Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review  
> Prompts 23 and 126

**SHE IS WORTH IT**

The conscience of a person has a funny way of working.

It won’t present itself when you are mad or sad but the moment you are glad, it will show itself with a vengeance.

Regina has always been in this cycle.

When she was at the height of her mad reign, all of her emotions with the exception of anger were suppressed.

But now, thirty years later, right when she’s found her happiness through her gradual redemption, the screams of terror haunts her in her sleep.

This is the third time this week and she hasn’t gotten a peaceful sleep in two days.

She looks at the other side of the bed where Robin was sleeping and she sighs.

She got up, went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her heart was racing

And her conscience was getting the best of her.

It started when Robin almost died in the Hades’ fiasco a year ago.

And now here she was, in her bathroom in the middle of the night trying to decide whether to scream or to cry.

She must have knocked off her candle holder because she felt his hand take a hold of her while she was lost in her mind.

It was only then that she noticed how shaky she was.

“What’s wrong?” Robin asked worriedly

She shook his head and tears started to stream out of her eyes.

Robin hugged her tightly, trying to convey how much he loves her and whatever she’s going through, they’ll get past it together.

It took her an hour before she calmed down and she noticed how Robin was cradling her in their bed.

She didn’t realize that he moved them there.

And now here they were, with Regina lying in front of Robin.

“How are you holding up?” he asked, not bothering with How are you’s

He knows her.

She isn’t brought to tears that easily and whatever was plaguing her thoughts were eating her alive.

He knows that.

But he can’t help her if he doesn’t know what he is supposed to be helping with

“How can you love me?” Regina asked Robin in a very vulnerable voice.

And he sighs.

He kissed her temple and answered in a very sincere tone.

“Love doesn’t put conditions, milady. I love you for who you are” he whispered

“I’m a murderer,” she said, finally confessing her troubles to the man who looks at her like she was the world.

“Regina look at me,” he said firmly and the former queen followed through.

“There is nothing that you did or will ever do that will make me love you any less.” He told her with the strongest conviction.

“Even if—“ she tried to parry it but he cut her off with a fierce kiss, trying to express all his love in a single act.

“I love you, Regina Mills, from the bottom of your feet to the tips of your hair. I love every part of you. Even the darkest ones because if not for them, you wouldn’t be you…” he whispered and embraced her as though he never wants to let go. Ever.

And maybe he doesn’t want to.

He won’t justify the things Regina has done in the past because it can’t be.

But if one loves another, he will accept her for who she is without wanting to change her.

He knew what he was getting to when he first met her.

He knew that there was more to her than what the stories say.

He lived in her reign.

Witnessed her terrorize villages.

But despite all that, he fell in love with her with no expectations.

Cora wanted a Queen.

Rumple wanted a Monster.

Snow White wanted a Mother.

Henry wanted a Saviour.

But Robin….

All he ever wanted was her.

And if loving her means dealing with all her demons with her…

Then it is all worth.

She is worth it.

 


End file.
